


[Art] Till The Lights Go Down

by Sazzysavvy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzysavvy/pseuds/Sazzysavvy
Summary: Art inspired by usasarah's fic Till The Lights Go Down.  NSFW.  Bruce is an isolated omega.  After years of driving away the rest of his pack, it takes the worse to bring them back to him and for true feelings to be aired out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: My fanart





	[Art] Till The Lights Go Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usasarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usasarah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Till The Lights Go Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375079) by [usasarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usasarah/pseuds/usasarah). 



On tumblr [here](https://sazzysavvy.tumblr.com/post/632975732274036736/another-piece-of-fanart-this-time-for-til-the).


End file.
